hellsingfandomcom-20200223-history
Millennium Organization
was a Nazi paramilitary organization from the Hellsing manga series by Kouta Hirano. They serve as the primary antagonists in the series. Its name is a reference to the "Thousand Year Reich" which Adolf Hitler sought to establish during World War II. Within the series, the mysterious group pools its resources after the war and with, for unknown reasons, substantial help from the Vatican (which later broke away from it upon seeing the error of their ways), is able to relocate to Brazil to go into hiding. Millennium's researchers discover a way to transform humans into vampires through unknown means (although it is suggested that some kind of surgery is involved), and monitors the implanted computer chips. History Millennium was founded before the end of World War II, by "Hitler's Special Order #666" (an obvious reference to the mark of the beast in the Book of Revelation), as a means of researching and using supernatural phenomena for military purposes. In 1944, their grand project of creating a vampire army was foiled by a 14-year-old Walter C. Dornez and his accomplice, Alucard (who had apparently taken on the form of a young girl). In the current storyline (set in 1999), Walter and Alucard claim to have "killed everyone there" and put an end to their experiments, but exactly what happened during these events remains to be seen. It is apparent that they did not, in fact, kill the Major, the Doctor, the Captain, Lieutenant Rip Van Winkle or indeed any of the top Millennium brass. Furthermore, the current status of their supposed source vampire (an unnamed female referred to only as "She") was unknown until recently. Chapter 94 of Hellsing reveals that 'She' was in fact Mina Harker. As Alucard was not killed by Van Helsing, Mina did not become fully human and thus, Millennium were able to extract some of her blood which contained Alucard's essence and used this as a base for all their artificial vampires. The events that took place in 1944 are told in Hellsing: The Dawn, an ongoing prequel to Hellsing. After this event, Millennium began to plan their escape. Some time after the end of the war in Europe, most of the members had left for South America, taking with them a battalion of 1,000 Waffen-SS volunteers and a few members of the Kriegsmarine and the Heer. This was known as the "Letztes Bataillon", translated in English as the "Last Battalion", a secret weapon to be used in a future conflict. They also brought with them a massive amount of valuables taken from victims of the Holocaust, as well as an assortment of advanced weaponry, such as V-1 flying bombs and advanced Zeppelins in which to convey their forces. Millennium soldiers are equipped with World War 2-era German weapons and clothing, including Kar98 bolt-action rifles, MP 40s, StG 44s, stick grenades, Panzerfausts and Panzerschrecks, as well as stahlhelms along with SS-issue greatcoats. Millennium also had possession of Panther tanks, Messerschmitt Me 262 Schwalbe fighter jets and other sorts of heavier equipment that were not used in battle. Millennium initially stayed hidden in the shadows for over 50 years. Seemingly the organisation had been run by officer's of the German Heer, up until after Alucard defeated Tubalcain Alhambra, when the Major revealed that he did not share their interests in building a Fourth Reich and turning them into vampires, but instead wanted to wage eternal war, and that he had turned every other member of the Millennium to his side. He then proceeded to execute the Heer officers and began preparing the attack on London. Millennium had been observing the Hellsing organization's capabilities by attacking it with ghouls (and devastating it in the process). They were first discovered when Warrant Officer Schrödinger delivered a message to Hellsing Manor. The Major declared war on them, to which, strangely, Alucard gladly accepted, being eager to destroy them again. The invasion of London began after occupying a Royal Navy carrier (which in turn was destroyed by Alucard), arriving at the city at night. Unbeknownst to the civilian population, Millennium also jammed the entire British military's communications, rendering them unable to respond nor even know what was going on. V1 and V2 bombs were shot all over London as hundreds of Nazi troops descended from the Zeppelins, massacring everyone on sight. British police officers attempted to fight back though were quickly wiped out as bullets had no effect on the vampire soldiers. Also, Millennium is not only attacking London, Maxwell and the round table mention Millennium soldiers attacking Washington D.C. Sir Integra Hellsing was also pursued by a platoon of Millennium troops, though the chase was a failure when Father Alexander and a force of armed Iscariot paladins arrived in the nick of time, wiping out the vampire soldiers but lost half of their own men in the process. The organization then attacked Hellsing manor under the command of Zorin Blitz, though the attack was initially a disaster, Seras Victoria having shot down their Zeppelin with the Harkonnen II. Despite this, the survivors, behind halved in number and having lost all their heavy equipment, continued to attack, only to fall into a minefield set up by Captain Pip's Wild Geese troops. Ultimately, the Millennium forces were able to bypass the minefield and destroy the Wild Geese almost entirely, but were wiped out by Seras Victoria who also managed to kill Zorin Blitz in a brutal duel. While in London, Millennium found itself facing another enemy; the Iscariot Organization led by newly-appointed Archbishop Enrico Maxwell, which arrived with a far larger army backed up with gunships. Both forces engaged in a fierce clash until the arrival of Alucard. By then, Millennium's manpower was largely depleted, numbering only 572 troops not to mention the Iscariot gunships inflicted severe damage on their blimps with huge amounts of missile barrages, including the flagship. Much of the troops at the ground were then wiped out by Alucard's undead army along with the Iscariot knights. Upon when Seras entered the halls of the Millennium flagship, the group's troops remained of only the crew flying the flagship, engineers and Feldgendarmerie (military police). Despite attempts to hold her off, they are are all wiped out down to the last man. Millennium has no clear goal, as described by the Major. According to him, their only purpose is to wage war. The Major often tells his troops that their operation is executed for their vengeance of their defeat 54 years ago - both against England and the Hellsing Organization - when in fact, his goals are much smaller. He states that by pouring in so many vampiric soldiers, by slaughtering the Wild Geese and the people of London, and by drawing in the massed Vatican forces, he planned to sacrifice them all to kill one being - Alucard. Walter C. Dornez is revealed to have sided with Millennium ever since 1944, and has now become a vampire, and although he was formidable, his body was unstable and proved to be no match for Alucard. Seras Victoria and The Captain fought and with the aid of Pip Bernadotte, she was able to kill the Captain. Integra finds the Major in his room and explains that Alucard was about to be erased. Alucard, after absorbing so many souls of people who died at London, Schrodinger commits suicide and his blood is absorbed by Alucard, and causes him to be poisoned by his blood (Since Alucard can no longer realize himself). After that, Seras comes and mutilates the Major's body by using a 88mm cannon. Integra later sees the Major's cyborg body and states that he is a monster. Soon, the Major and Integra engage in a gunfight, Integra gets her eye shot out but kills the Major with a shot to the head. After getting shot by Heinkel Wolfe, Walter goes to the Doc, having his arm and leg severed, resulting in him to pull down a the wall revealing Mina Harker's remains. Walter realizes that Millennium's research was based on Mina Harker and they used her remains to create artificial vampires. Walter states that everything was just an imitation of Alucard. With that, Walter killed The Doctor by dropping large chunks of debris on him and effectively completing his mission from 50 years ago by ending the creation of artificial vampires. After 30 years, Alucard returns by killing all his souls inside him except for one and that he could be everywhere and nowhere, therefore gaining Schrodinger's abilities. Millennium at the end proved to be a fool's dream as no survivors were shown and instead created a far superior Alucard, strengthening Seras's and Integra's resolve and faith in humanity. The Werewolves The Werewolves were an elite military group within Millennium. They were comprised of the most powerful members and reported to The Major personally. Members Trivia * The reason for the Vatican's assistance to the Nazis is so they could continue to fight communism, which they considered a godless government. * It is not mentioned where the Major and Doctor found Mina Harker's corpse, but it is referenced that they found her body in Alucard's long abandoned castle in Romania. * One of the three zeppelins used by Millennium is called "Alfred Rosenberg ". Rosenberg was a Nazi occultist and prominent figure in the Nazi party. He intended to replace German Christianity with a new "religion of blood ". * It is unknown if there are other similar Nazi groups that escaped the fall of Germany at the end of World War II as mentioned briefly by the Major at one point in the series. * Millennium going to Brazil to continue their research was likely a reference to one of two conspiracy theories related to Nazis. ** The conspiracy theory claiming Hitler survived and moved to Argentina (another country on the South American continent) to go into hiding. ** Alternatively, it could be based on the conspiracy theory that the Nazi scientist Josef Mengele fled to a small town in Brazil at the end of the war, where he continued his research and testing on twins. Category:Organizations Category:Antagonists Category:Factions Category:Nazis Category:Millennium Members